


A New Role

by sagaluthien



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin worries</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Role

Vin looked in the mirror. This wasn’t him. He was so used to not having any hair. It was ages since he’d had any thing on his head. But for this film he had to wear a wig. He thought he looked ridiculous. What would all his fans say, those that followed all his action movies. He certainly was nervous. They probably would all laugh at him. 

He bent down and splashed some cold water over his face. He hated this angst. He had to show that Vin Diesel is more than a packet of muscles. Hadn’t he already shown another side in The Pacifier? Though there had been some action in it. But at least the film hadn’t been a total flop. Then again, it hadn’t been a hit either. 

He straightened himself up, gave a last look in the mirror and went out to take the challenge.

*~*~* The End *~*~*


End file.
